Happy life
by ThePinkRoseAle-chan
Summary: Is Alice pov here.Alice though how Maquerade appear and left.How was when she wish for his help to save the bakugan of the Vexos.And how her future is with...Read for know.


Happy life

My friends play bakugan,but I don't ,it's not the fact that I don't know how to play or I am afraid to lost,it's only that I want to help my friends.I know much of bakugan and I can help them in the battles,mostly now when appeared _**him**_,Masquerade.

I see him only in the photos and in the videos who are challenges for Dan and the others.I hate him for the fact that he sends the bakugan in the Doom that _**I HATE HIM**_or that was what I ,him was so different,he has something

that make me to think only in him.I want to hate him but I like him. _Uh!This__ is not __good._In the end all my hopes to hate him made me fall in love with him._This__ is not good for __nothing._My enemy,well my friends enemy and me in love with him.

Never I meet one day everything changed,when my friends told me _**I am**_ Masquerade.I don't want to believe,but when my grandfather,I mean Hal-G come and explicate everything,I believed.

I was sad.I don't really know for what.I just say it's because I was the person who spy my a part of me said it's because _**I am**_ him.

When I want to help Dan and the others the mask appeared and I become him and help my friends,but him want to go,he said it's because this is my without him my destiny it's nothing.I pleaded him to stay,but him give me his Hydranoid and _**go…forever.**_

Have passing a Runo and Julie come to me,in Russia,for my grandfather help because Dan and Marucho go to New Vestroia and Runo want to go grandfather said to don't go because he don't know if want to work in the night Runo and Julie go in the laboratory and used the transporter to New she come back with Dan and two aliens:Mira and they don't come they come three strange guys:Vexos.

One of them kidnapped Runo and Dan with the others go to rescue grandfather repair the transporter and I go to find them and I send them in the New Vestroia.Well,only two of them.

The young of them,I think his name is Lync,remain in Earth in my house.I really don't like them,especially wear a red mask and he has spiky blond he remind me of _**him**_.

Now I am sitting in my bed with my face in the pillow crying.I want him to be here,to help us to save New Vestroia,the bakugan,Hydranoid and to be with me.I cry a long time when I fall crying in the sleep.

I felt someone was here and I can feel his fingers in my chin had to go my tears.I open my eyes and I saw _**was**_ here.I don't know if is a dream or real,but I hugged him and I cry in his chest.

"Masquerade,is that really you!?"

"Yeah,Alice!"he said.

"Oh,Masquerade!Please,don't leave me again!I miss you so much!"

"Me too!And this time I don't leave!"he said.

I was so happy when I hear that and I want to say him how I feel.I stopped to embrace him and say:

"Masquerade.I want to say you something."I said.

"What you want to say?"

"This is very important,well for I don' know how you will are to take that."

"What it is,Alice?You can say me."

"I...,never mind."I said sighed.

" me!What you want to say?"

"I love you!"I whispered.

"Can you say a little loud,I can't hear you."

"I said,I love you!"

He stayed quiet."I love you,too!"And he kissed me and I kissed him we broke the kiss we stayed embraced in each other arms in my bed and I fall asleep in his arms.

Next day when I wake up I though this was a when I feel someone arms around of my waist I open my and I saw his face,well his now I wasn't a dream was real._He's back for__ real._

I kissed him and he wake up.

"Good morning!"he said.

"Morning!"I said and I look at him with a smile.

"What?"

" I'm happy because your back and now I'm not you."

"Yeah,truth!"

"Now I have to say grandfather that your back and prepare you a room where you can stay."

"You want to stay here!?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

I go down to have breakfast and my grandfather and Lync was there too._Ok,Alice!You can do that._I said to myself.

"Uh,grandfather!"

"Yes,Alice!"

"It's something I have to tell you."

"What it is?"

"You see…Masquerade is back."I said.

"What!?"he shouted"But,how?"

"I don't know."and now to him "Masquerade,you can come now!"I said to him.

With that Masquerade grandfather was a bit shocked when he saw that me and Masquerade was now two different persons but now was Lync was quiet every time,he don't say nothing.

Two days later the brawlers,Mira and Baron come back to go to New Vestroia and I told them the was happy that Masquerade was was so happy that want to hug him but Masquerade give a step back and Dan was falling was so happy to see his idol and ask him for a autograph and everyone was sweet dropped.

Later when the others have to go to New Vestroia,Dan invited me and Masquerade to go with them and us accepted.

In the New Vestroia Shun,Marucho and other alien Ace was surprised when they saw Masquerade,but we said the story.

Three months later we come back with our bakugan and live happily.

Now I'm thirty seven years.I married Masquerade and we have two childs:Mark and Any.

Mark it's like Masquerade but with orange hair and brown Any it's like me but with blond hair and with blue to purple ,yeah.I forgot to tell,this are the real colour of Masquerade him ask me to marry him he take his mask and now Mark has the mask.

Mark has fifteen and Any two play bakugan,mostly Mark and are in the top one and Any have darkus attribute and now are the brawlers with the child's of the other brawlers.

This is my new and happy life.


End file.
